1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus for indicating traveling data together with other vehicular information such as a door open indicator for example.
2. Background Art
Such a display unit is well known in the art. A conventional display unit includes generally a first display for providing an image indicative of primary vehicular information, a second display for providing another image indicative of secondary vehicular information, and a plurality of displays for providing images indicative of the open or closed condition of doors for example, and/or for indicating a short in a headlamp circuit, etc. This type of display conventionally has the disadvantage of a bulky screen and high cost. Also, this display indicates all information derived from sensors uniformly and thus it is difficult for a driver to identify degree of importance of displayed information immediately.